


惠理

by guaji777



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guaji777/pseuds/guaji777
Summary: 原设ABO
Relationships: Kang Hyewon/Jo Yuri
Kudos: 14





	惠理

**Author's Note:**

> 原设ABO

姜惠元是不喜欢性事的，她总是温柔而富有同理心的大姐姐，看黄色废料的时候脑子里想的全是柔软的Omega会不会痛。

但她交往前可没意识到她的小Omega那么粘人，纵然禁欲如光北也没法在曺柔理哼哼唧唧的腻歪下不硬得发胀。

放宽点来说，曺柔理也是要被吞掉的小猫咪。

姜惠元哪忍得住啊。

先是吻，姜惠元终究还是温柔派的。她知道脆弱的性别需要好好保护，在曺柔理轻飘飘的嘴唇上覆盖上自己的。仅仅只是附上自己的凛冽柑橘味Omega的酥腰就软下去了，Alpha对第二性别构造感到由衷的惊叹，然后压重了自己的动作。

唇舌相交唾液交换让气氛变得混沌，曺柔理有点喘不上气，软软地推着把自己压在沙发上的姜惠元。终究是被性别控制住的Alpha，姜惠元被Omega柔软的白桃雪糕味激得眼神迷离。没有人能满足于这点糖粒的，姜惠元用她最喜欢的方式去和她的小女友亲昵，她把舌头滑进曺柔理温暖紧缩的口腔里，稍微有点恶劣地抵制女孩的上颚，Omega吞咽不及的口水沿着下巴滴落，银色显得格外色情泛滥。

被折腾得嘴酸，曺柔理心里一阵委屈，用小舌抵不开做坏的舌头，反而在对方的口腔里咕啾咕啾地打滑。体力不占优势的Omega眼眶发红地用尽全力推开坏蛋Alpha，口舌间藕断丝连地扯出银线。姜惠元用脑袋里仅剩的温柔舔去小朋友的眼泪，随后开始吮吸女友最敏感的耳朵。

姜惠元喜欢用不锐利的牙齿啃咬耳骨，曺柔理的耳朵是世界上最可爱最柔软的地方，连呼吸声凑近都会惊得抖一抖。Omega委屈巴巴地想抬手捂住敏感的耳朵却发现双手都被力气大得惊人的Alpha抓住。姜惠元总是那么温柔，尽管是束手束脚也尽量轻柔。

曺柔理刚被体贴的女友感动就发现姜惠元滚烫的下身蹭上自己。小猫一样低叫一声用嗔怒的泪目狗狗眼瞪上使坏的家伙。姜惠元无辜地用牛仔裤粗糙的布料又蹭了蹭，换来她最受用的嘤咛声。

Omega下身已经湿得不成样子，黏糊糊地蹭了姜惠元一腿，曺柔理羞得满脸通红，想合上腿却只能把Alpha夹得更紧。姜惠元笑了笑问，

【小理这么急吗】

恶劣姜惠元！

曺柔理气结，下身又一阵收缩，水滴在皮质沙发上啪嗒啪嗒响，泪水糊在睫毛上软绵绵。姜惠元想小猫咪还真是好欺负，迷迷糊糊地扶住发硬的性器挤进还懵懵的小猫体内。

紧致而又温热，软哒哒的软肉万分欢迎姜惠元的腺体。可她的小女友是一只小小的小猫，显然吃不下Alpha的巨大，层层叠叠的褶皱一点点吞没性器，姜惠元皱着眉头拍拍Omega的臀让她不用着急。曺柔理被一浪浪的快感和情欲冲得几乎要晕下去，但下体里只吞下一半的异物滚烫得让自己难受：

【姐姐…太…太大了…】

曺柔理很少喊姐姐，姜惠元听了倒吸一口冷气差点射出来，忍了忍摸摸小猫的头，又往里推进一半。Alpha忍得很辛苦，曺柔理小小的甬道软而紧，却又有无限可能，吃紧姜惠元的性器颤颤巍巍地抖动。姜惠元难受得闭上眼睛，抬手擦掉Omega一波波的生理泪水，开始快速抽动。腺体抽插得带动软穴里的体液，水声在房间里咕啾咕啾作响。曺柔理腿心的痒一路爬上腰肢心脏，酥酥麻麻的，小Omega难耐地扭动身体。

太紧了，姜惠元觉得自己几乎要被夹断，软肉仍吸紧自己。她用劲送进又抽出，迷糊间看着小猫咪的脑袋被撞得摇摇晃晃，身下人手臂环紧自己的后颈。她看见曺柔理猛然间溢出呜呜咽咽的娇吟，绷紧的脸部表情骤然放松，穴肉放开滚烫的腺体，就在Omega高潮的余韵里挤压了几下作为安抚。

Alpha是舍不得离开的，用温柔的方式向刚高潮完的小女友撒娇，趁机又挤进了巨大。有了前作的铺垫，进去得异常轻松，但曺柔理仍然轻轻闷哼了一声，湿漉漉的眼睛看着姜惠元，

【不要了…】

姜惠元听了软呼呼的小猫叫脑子更热了，嘴唇封住所有的拒绝，让细软黏腻的舌头找到归宿。不安分的手爬上肋骨上方，食指绕着挺立的乳尖打转，湿吻一路蔓延到胸口，白桃雪糕里的奶味逸得到处都是。Omega很快从上一波快感中苏醒过来，细腰为了接近热源用尽全力上抬，姜惠元被这样的主动刺激得发热，下身在里面开始成结。姜惠元吓得差点想把东西拔出来，但结还在里面，这让曺柔理被折腾得又惊又吓得娇呼几声，为了安抚她的Alpha，伸手摸摸头，

【没关系，就在里面吧】

姜惠元把东西全数留在里面了，大喘了几口气，紧紧抱住她的女朋友。

现在起，曺柔理是她一个人的Omega了。


End file.
